csofandomcom-20200223-history
AWP Elven Ranger
|altername = AWP Buff |origin = |type = Sniper rifle |source = Top 50 Decoder |price = $7500 |knockback = 18% |stun = 89% |magazine = 20 / 30 |fire = Bolt-action |ammotype = |reloadtime = 2.0 seconds |addon = |used = |system = buffawp |damage = 114 |accuracy = 100% |recoil = 30% |zombiez = 8 |rateoffire = 38% |weightloaded = 14% |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 317 |damageC = 1782 }}:For the original version, see AWP. AWP Elven Ranger is a special sniper rifle in the Transcendence Series. Overview A sniper rifle fed with 20 rounds of .338 Lapua Magnum specially designed to battle against the zombies. By zooming in, the user can charge its shots to deal higher damage. If in possession, the user will be granted with the following buffs: *Increases the duration of Sprint skill in Zombie Hero by 1 second. *Increases starting Armor to Level 5 in Zombie Scenario mode. *+200% EXP to the owner. *+50% EXP to the other players in the room. *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Hitmarkers appear for successful hits. Advantages *Can deliver instant kills against humans at base damage (except legs) *High damage *High accuracy, even while moving *High knockback and stun power *High magazine size *Fast reloading time *Grants a number of benefits *Displays hit-markers to support accuracy *High rate of fire compared to other bolt action sniper rifles Disadvantages *Expensive price *High recoil *Heavy weight *Loud shooting sound *Obtainable through certain events only *Low spare ammo, except in Scenario modes *If holding the trigger, the fire rate is too high to re-scope. Release date *China: 25 November 2015. *South Korea: 3 December 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 22 December 2015. *CSN:Z: 23 March 2016. *Indonesia: 27 April 2016. Users Terrorist: *Elite Crew: Seen in posters. Tips ;Overall *Upon using the scope, a gauge will appear at the bottom to indicate its current charge level. *It can make instant kill on leg when the charge gauge at level 2-3. ;Zombie Scenario *This weapon can deal 7,500 ~ 30,000 damage to bosses, provided the fire power has been maxed. Comparison to AWP ; Positive *Higher rate of fire (+12%) *Lighter (-4%) *Higher magazine size (+10) *Faster reloading time (-1s) *Has hit-markers function *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes *Boast a number of benefits ; Neutral *Same damage (100) *Same accuracy (100%) *Same recoil (30%) *Same knockback and stun powers *Same ammo (.338 Lapua Magnum) ; Negative *More expensive (+$2750) *Obtainable through event only Gallery buffawp_viewmodel.png|View model File:W_buffawp.png|World model File:Awpbuff_leet.jpg.png|Elite Crew with AWP Elven Ranger File:Buffawp_hud.png|HUD icon File:Awpbufftwhk.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Awpbuffchinapos.jpg|China poster File:Awpelvenrangercsnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:Buffawp_stormgiant_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Awpbuffscreenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot 2016_0707_2202_09_0.jpg|Obtained from Coded Box Buffawpnb.png|No background icon Shooting sound Trivia *Similar buff effects are not duplicated if the player owns both AWP Elven Ranger and other Buff Series. *Players who possess this weapon will display an icon next to their nicknames as well as the room info to notify other players. In the game end screen, other users without Transcendence weapons will have a similar icon, indicating its experience buff. *The damage multiplier feature works similarly as the Sniper from Team Fortress, a popular Valve franchise game. *This weapon has an unused damage multiplier sound. *AWP Elven Ranger is the first sniper rifle to have a unique scope reflection. External links *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare at Wikipedia. *Elf at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper rifle Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:338mm user Category:Accuracy International Category:High accuracy weapons